Body Language
by drayer
Summary: The Inu-gang, all orphaned, find themselves recruited into an elite military organization. Centered around Kagome, who finds herself caught between different loves, upset morales, and crazy adventures. Lemons, so be warned. Inu/Kag & of course some humor
1. Escape the Past

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights to Inuyasha blah blah blah, which belongs to some other person, I just mess with the characters, as my friend so eloquently puts it; so yeah

Disclaimer – Do I look like a rich Japanese woman to you?

AN – Okay, okay, so here is the first re-installment of Body Language. Revised, re-worked, re-vamped, and any other re- words you can think of…well almost. But anyways…(coughs) I hope you like it, and here we gooooo…

x-x-x-x-x-

The onyx and ivory keys stared at the very nervous Sango from their place in line; while the cold exterior of the Grand Piano before her played tricks with the assassin's head. Could strings and keys and a glassy coat look more disbelieving than they did now? Sango hadn't played piano in years; and all the ones she had played on could never compare to this master piece before her. But could you expect any less? Here she was, being held against her will by one of the most powerful men in the world.

And certainly the most egotistical.

Sango gave the rest of the monstrous room a cursory glance. To her left, sitting on a fancy tufted leather ottoman was Kagome, tied and gagged; and the only thing marring the perfect setting. Next to her, lounging on a chaise was their captor; his silver mane waved down his back in soft waves. He returned Sango's gaze, momentarily holding her there with stunning amber eyes; and they would have held her there longer had a movement to his left not drawn her attention away.

There sat Miroku, silent and frustrated. He was as helpless as the rest of them and it seemed to annoy him to no end.

Not that it didn't irritate Sango either; but she was obviously taking it in better stride.

Before moving back to the piano before her, Sango spared one last glance for her two betrayers in the corner of the room. Kikyou and Kagura sat motionless with arms crossed and that permanent bitchy glare on their faces. Sango scoffed in disgust at the two and looked away.

As she set her fingers to the appropriate keys Sango thought about their predicament. 'Its not so bad.' she mused. But the assassin couldn't help but have a second thought, as the slow, sweet music flowed through the room.

'Oh Kami, where the fuck is our back-up?'

x-x-x-x-x-

7 Years ago…

"Sango! Sango! Look what I found!" A fourteen year old Kagome practically danced up to Sango waving a piece of paper. "Look!" she pointed at the flyer with complete seriousness replacing her childish grin.

"What?" Sango glanced down at the paper and gasped. "You can't be serious Kagome. That's ridiculous! I mean really." She gave her friend a pitying look.

"I'm completely serious; you know that I have to do something to get away from them. They're ruining my life! I know you of all people understand! Were orphans together!" She gave Sango a pleading look. Kagome needed Sango's blessing, and hopefully she would even agree to join her; that would be perfect.

"I'm not an orphan Kagome! My family is going to adopt me…you wait and see." Sango crossed her arms. The doubt in her voice was evident even to her.

"Come on now…and how long have they been singing that song? It aint never gonna happen Sango, no body wants a fourteen year old child. They want newborns, bouncing and bubbly, and completely oblivious." Kagome crossed her arms to half-mock her friend. It was true though, and Sango needed to learn her lesson.

Although she hated making her feel bad in the process.

"Too long we've dealt with different homes; different fathers that sneak into our room at night and tell us that everything will be okay. Too long have we had to deal with our 'mothers' giving us the cold shoulder and blaming us because her husband likes us better. Its sick and its wrong, and I for one am not waiting around for my 'dad' to get any farther than peaking in on me while I'm in the shower!" She stomped her foot to make her point, scrunching her face into a sneer.

Sango sighed. Kagome was right and she knew it. Her new family kept making promises, and failed to deliver on any of them. They promised they would take in her brother out of the orphanage, and now, Sango had no idea where he was. They promised they would adopt her, months ago, and as far as she knew, they hadn't even visited a lawyer or the orphanage for that matter. Now it was looking like Kagome was going to get sent back there; and her own family was going to move soon. "Okay," she whispered. Sometimes conceding to her younger friend was her only course of action.

"Okay...Really Sango? Do you mean it?" She looked up at Sango with her big orb like eyes, and Sango couldn't resist.

"Yes, I will go with you." She half giggled in deliriousness. I can't believe I am doing this, it's absolutely ridiculous. But Kagome needed someone to watch her back. Ever since they were small children Kagome was walking into a situation half-cocked and completely unprepared; and Sango forever had to bail her out, or sneak her out, on certain occasions.

"Great, tell your family tonight! They can't stop you, you're fourteen and since they haven't adopted you, you're free to leave as long as you join the government. Same goes for me." Kagome grinned big and gave Sango a crushing hug.

She was getting stronger everyday. So was Sango though.

Ever since they first had creepy dads looking at them with leering eyes, they decided to be ready if an attack ever came. So each day they trained, and pushed their bodies to the edge, and even though they were both only fourteen, they were stronger than most grown men. But the best part was how easily they were able to hide their bulky muscles – simply because they had none. They never looked manly, considering how strong they were; in fact they looked the complete polar opposite. They could pass for naïve, innocent twelve year olds. It always was that way though. It used to be annoying, but the girls came to accept that gift; now seeing it as an easy way to dupe grown-ups.

"Sango, are you listening?" Kagome harrumphed.

"Ye…yeah. Yes. Sorry." Sango pouted.

"Its okay, but listen: the sign-up is tomorrow at 1 o'clock so were gonna have to skip the last part of school." Kagome smiled one last time, gave Sango a big hug, and then turned on her heal and walked away.

"Great, what have I gotten myself into now?" Sango rolled her eyes and headed in the opposite direction for home. Her foster parents were not going to be happy.

x-x-x-x-x-

"You what!?"

"I'm joining the government." Kagome crossed her arms and refused to look her parents in the eye. They had been arguing like this for over an hour, now her "father" had just walked in from Kami knows where, drunk off his ass, and having the same, but more violent reaction to his daughter's news.

"You think you're so smart!? You think you're better than us?! You're mother was probably a crack whore, and your Dad was probably her degenerate pimp! You - you're a slut just like her!" Kagome's blood boiled. She was praying he would hit her, so she could kick his ass. Hit me, hit me, hit me, please just hit me. "Look at me you little bitch!"

"Why, if I wanted to see an ugly, drunk, child molester I could just go back to my last foster prison." Kagome sneered. That would set him off. And it did. He reached back to punch her in the face; but before he could make contact Kagome slammed her hands over his ears, and then punched him in the balls. He squealed like pigs to the slaughter.

"Let's get a few things straight, shall we?" When her 'mother' dumbly nodded while her 'sweet-old daddy' rolled on the floor in the fetal position Kagome continued. "First: I am a straight-A student, in all advanced courses. Second: I have more class, more intelligence, and a better up-bringing than you low-life little shits could ever give me, or ever have. Third: my mother was a loving, caring, and beautiful woman, and my father was one of **the** most up-standing men. Far better than you! Or your whore of a wife, who by the way, is sleeping with your brother! And I know, I have to hear his name through the walls while you're at the bar getting shit-faced. And last, the only reason I have any sexual experience what so ever is because of the sick mother fuckers like you, who are compensating for crappy jobs, crappy marriages, and all but invisible dicks! So yes, I am leaving to join the government, and after I pack my bags, I'm leaving you pieces of trash forever too!" And with her flare for over-doing it, Kagome flipped both of them off and laughed as she walked out the door.

But that happy feeling lasted only a few minutes before reality set in. She couldn't go back to school, they would be sure to call the authorities; and until she actually made it to the sign-up place she was considered a run-away. It was cold, and it was dark. Not that she wasn't pretty sure she could take care of herself if any drifter decided she looked like fun, this still wasn't a peachy situation.

Okay, sort out your priorities Kagome. First - find a shelter for the night. That shouldn't be so hard. Kagome looked around the neighborhood. She had been walking for 20 minutes in no particular direction and no destination in mind, and now it seemed like she was in a completely foreign place, which was not a good thing considering she lived in a suburban area a half-mile from Tokyo. Things could definitely get sticky. Sango! That's where she could go! She just had to find the right street, that girl had to live somewhere around here.

x-x-x-x-x-

Sango did not live anywhere around there. After walking for hours through countless neighborhoods, she finally stumbled upon the highway. Thank who ever is up there lookin out for me! Kagome walked for what seemed like another 30 minutes before she found a familiar exit; unfortunately it was the one she took to her school, but it was the only thing familiar in her life right now, so she climbed over the railing and off the bypass, ignoring the sick guys who honked and yelled obscenities out their windows at her.

When Kagome arrived at her school, she burst into tears. She had been holding them back since reality set in hours ago. Now, seeing her school, the one place where she was actually happy, released the water works. She loved this place; everything good besides meeting Sango happened here, inside those premises. Plus she had been walking all night on little sleep, and was semi-delirious. None of these components mixed together well. She would never see her friends ever again. She would also be considered a high school drop out, and just knowing how disappointed her teachers would be also pained her. She had built a family here, and now she was throwing it all away. Kagome heard a sound and turned to see a patrol car rounding the corner. She flew beneath the gate and hid under one of the benches.

"Kagome Higurashi!" She saw a cop hanging out the passenger window with his hands cupped to his mouth, and peering around looking for her. "We will not harm you!"

'Yeah right, all you would do is simply tote me back to my either angry foster parents or the equally pissed off orphanage. But no, you wouldn't harm me personally.' She waited until they drove off a good distance and then climbed out from under the bench, sitting down to rest.

"Well now, wasn't that a spectacle." Kagome jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice behind her.

"Who are you?!" then she realized she shouldn't be yelling, so she added again as a menacing whisper, "What do you want?"

"I was just passing by and saw your duck for cover at the sight at those cops. I am assuming that you're Kagome Higurashi?" The girl quirked her eye brow at her and then held out her hand. Kagome looked at it reproachfully. "Well damn girl, I'm not gonna bite. At least, that is not anywhere that will show." She grinned.

Kagome reached out and shook it tentatively. Who was this chick, and what did she want with me?

"Oh, excuse my manners; my name is Akiko Morioka." She bowed eloquently. "Pleased to be at your service."

"Huh? I don't need any help; I have been fending for myself until now, I'm sure I will be okay for the few remaining hours until daylight. Thank you very much." She snapped, crossing her arms in defiance.

Akiko sneered at Kagome. "Well excuse me Higurashi-San." She said with blatant sarcasm. Kagome huffed. "I just thought you looked a bit down on your luck is all; suits me for trying to help someone in a rough patch." She started to walk away when Kagome's stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Wait!" The girl downcast her eyes, rubbing her arms. "What did you have in mind?"

x-x-x-x-x-

Thirty minutes later Kagome found herself eating a hot meal, in an old club house with several other people her age, laughing and talking. "So Kagome," one of the particularly cute guys started, "what's your situation? How did you end up here with the likes of us?"

She started to shrug, but thought it over and went ahead and told them everything in one long burst of breath.

"Wow…what a story. But are you seriously gonna join up with the communists running our government?" Kagome looked away. She'd never lied about the fact that her government was not something she was proud of.

"To be honest, I have no other choice. It's either that or go back _there_; and that is so not happening."

"No, you don't have to. Stay with us. We're all runaways here; and we all have situations similar to yours. You would be a welcome addition to our family." Everyone joined in with agreement, and for half a second she actually started to say yes, but reason won her over. She couldn't leave Sango, and there was no way she would agree to this. Plus, that's not the life she wanted; to be on the run until she turned 18. And then be an outcast in society for having no proper education. That road would be fun now, but later on in life it would be for the worst. She slurped some of her miso. It was light by now, and time to get going.

"Gochi so sa ma." Kagome stood and stretched. "But, I should get going; I won't forget your kindness." As she turned to leave, she heard two people say 'wait.' It was Akiko and the one cute guy from earlier. They stood with her and started to leave as well. "What's the matter?"

"We will travel with you until you reach your destination." They grinned at her and then flanked Kagome on either side; wrapping their arms around her shoulders. She blushed when she felt his warm skin melt against hers, and she thought he must be a demon to be so warm blooded.

"What's your name?" She'd been dying to ask since Kagome had first seen him.

He laughed a rich hearty laugh, and it melted Kagome's heart as well. "If I tell you, will you stay with us?"

Kagome smirked. "No. But I will…" She puckered her face in concentration. Just then he laid a kiss on her scrunched nose. "Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He just flashed her a lopsided grin and she couldn't help but grin back. "The name is Kouga."

"Well Kouga, do that again and you're a dead man." The two laughed and even Kagome chuckled at how silly it sounded coming from such a small girl. "How old are you, and what are you Kouga?"

The boy scoffed at her. "Excuse me, but did you ask _what_ am I? That doesn't really seem proper."

"Well no one ever accused me of that."

"Mmhmm, sureeeeee. Well since you were so blunt with it, I am 16, and also happen to be a wolf demon. Is that okay with you Higurashi?"

"Sure sure. I think I have demon blood in me, but my parents died when I was real young, and I can't remember exactly what it is, or who I got it from." She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, now with her arms around them as well. They looked like the closest friends in the world.

Just then Kouga sniffed her. "Whoa, personal boundaries much?" she snapped. Kagome wouldn't have been so much annoyed except for the fact that she was pretty darn sure she smelt like sweat and smoke, and no girl felt pretty when she smelled like that.

"Whew. You have so many smells goin' on that it's not even funny." Kagome anime sweat dropped. "But yeah, you are definitely a hanyou."

"Excuse me? No, I can't have that much demon blood in me. I can't." She got eerily silent and when Kouga started to ask what was wrong, Akiko shoved him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; Akiko here is a deer hanyou." He said finally trying to cheer her up.

Kagome realized she was making a small scene so she pushed her dark thoughts away and seized the slight subject change. "So tell me Akiko, were you named after someone; it's such a beautiful name…'bright child'."

"Actually it was my mother's idea. But my variation means 'autumn child'. That was my grandmother's name."

Kagome blushed. "It is still very lovely. My name means nothing." She frowned.

"Awe, don't worry Kagome; I like your name, its cute."

'Wow, could this guy be flirting anymore? Oh well, I'm not complaining.' Kagome grinned sheepishly.

They walked on for a bit longer, silent but amiable; enjoying the company.

"Hey look!" Kouga pointed to a spring running through the woods they were walking in. "Anyone care for a swim?" Before she knew it Kouga and Akiko were stripping down to their underwear and diving in.

"Are you guys crazy, it's the middle of December; it must be freezing!" She gawked at them.

"Come off it Kagome! You're a hanyou, you'll be fine!" Kouga dived under and came up grinning. "Plus, you could use a bath." That was it. Kagome unashamedly stripped for Kouga's watchful gaze, and didn't even pause when he saw her abdomen. "Damn girl, you're almost as cut as me. I would've never guessed." Kagome canon-balled into the water: splashing everything in sight.

"WHEW! This feels amazing!" She dove under and swam up beside Kouga, then came up behind him and dunked him. Kagome and Akiko laughed uproariously.

"You guys think that's funny?" Kagome and Akiko were now barely suppressing their giggling. "Let's see you laughing when I do this…" Kouga dove under the water and Kagome and Akiko began searching it, waiting for him to surprise them. Instead they heard his laughing and looked up on the bank. There he was, holding their clothes, and dressed in his own; then Kouga began running into the woods at a break-neck speed.

"Oh shit." Murmured Akiko.

"Oh shit." Agreed Kagome.

They both raced out of the water, and by time they made it off the bank, Kouga was back, smiling. "My, my, my, did you miss me that much?"

"Cut the crap Kouga! Where's our clothes?" yelled Akiko.

"Yeah, what she said!"

"Calm down ladies, I think you look fine just the way you are." His sweeping gaze lingered on Akiko's very curvy and well-endowed frame, but rested on Kagome's more muscular and taller body. Kagome had never been self-conscience before, but standing next to Akiko in their underwear made her realize that her body didn't stand a chance. There Akiko was, only roughly 15 and a definite D cup, if not double. It was stupid of her, because she herself was a C, but it did make her resent Akiko just a bit. She felt like the jolly Japanese giant compared to her.

Kagome crossed her arms, and headed off into the jungle. Akiko did the same but headed into the opposite direction to search that area. Kouga followed Kagome and began nagging her. "What do you want clothes for, you're body is best displayed naturally."

"Come off it. I need to find my clothes. I don't fancy running around in the woods half naked in the cold and wet."

"The cold won't bother you, you're a canine hanyou; if you want, I could probably tell you what you are now." Kouga inched closer to Kagome. As soon as he got close enough, Kagome closed the gap between them and kissed him.

He pulled away; and looked at her in the eyes. Then he was kissing her again. Kagome's heart began racing and she felt her breathing getting thick. She thought she heard a moan, and wasn't sure if it was herself or Kouga. They fell to the ground and were both exploring every inch of each other's bodies. She started sliding his shirt up and when he lifted his arms to take it off; she yanked it off him and jumped away. "AHA!" Kagome put on the oversized shirt and began dancing and skipping around like she had won a competition.

"What the…?" It took Kouga a second to realize what just happened, but when he did, he just smiled. "Okay, I deserved that."

Kagome was surprised he had taken her deception so well, though she really didn't even have to act, he had really been getting her hot. She remembered his tongue exploring her mouth and she blushed. Kouga grinned because he could still smell her extreme arousal.

He was still half-cocked himself- literally. But he didn't even try to hide it, and when Kagome glanced down she blushed even deeper and turned around to start walking again. She gasped when she heard him whispering in her ear "At least now you will smell like me." Then he walked ahead and she caught up to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned him. "I never knew smell was such a big deal, in fact I hardly know anything about demonology at all."

"It means that if you meet another male demon, he will know that you have been with me." He smiled in remembrance of the last five minutes. "You don't know how hot that is to me. Or how crazy that will drive other demons. You just better be glad that it's not January or February."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Whys that?"

"Because that my dear Kagome, is when a coyote is usually in heat."

x-x-x-x-x-

An – okay, that really was revised my peeps. For new readers, I hope you like it so far, and for my oldies I sure hope you can see the obvious improvements and the extreme amount of editing that went into this chapter. I think the entire first section with Sango was all new. But anyway, more to come, and definitely quicker cause it's pretty much already written. Although this did take a lot longer than I thought it would. So yeah, enjoy.


	2. Forever Remember

Disclaimer – If someone decides to put the rights of Inuyasha up for grabs on eBay someone lemme know. Otherwise stfu.

AN – Here it is: the second completely redone chapter. Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-

"A coyote! Are you crazy? That's absolutely impossible." Kagome's face was red and she was throwing sticks and clumps of frozen mud at Kouga.

"Chill the fuck out!" He managed to get close enough to the girl to grip her wrists and keep her somewhat contained. "It's not like it's my fault!" He stared her down. Why was she so angry about being a hanyou? It was true that most hanyou's were prejudiced against, but this went beyond that. "Why are you so angry?" Kouga felt her relax beneath his grip, so he warily released her, but was prepared to grab her again if he saw her reach for a possible weapon.

Kagome sighed. "Because…" she didn't know if she could get it out without crying. How could she tell him? He seemed to like her; what would he think of her if he knew the truth?

"Its okay, we may have only known each other for a few hours but you can still tell me anything. Trust me; I have no right to judge anyone." He rested one of his hands on her shoulders, and began rubbing it absentmindedly; he could sense the change in her behavior, and noticed that she was on the brink of tears. "Kagome? Please tell me…"

"Okay…but promise you won't think any less of me for it." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, wide as they could possibly reach.

"Of course, I would never think any less of you; just tell me."

"My parents died when I was very young. I think I told you that already; but I didn't tell you how or why. The only other person that I've told is Sango." Kouga nodded for her to continue. He could tell already that this was going to be bad.

"My father was a very important man at his office, and had to work late often; leaving Mom home alone. Well it was one of those same nights; Mom was in the kitchen doing something when she heard the door open. Naturally she assumed it was Father so she went to go greet him. When she reached the door she saw that it had been forced open; she ran to the phone to call the police, grabbing a poker from the fireplace." Kagome forced a sob down, and closed her eyes.

"Its okay, no ones going to hurt you here; I promise."

His reassuring words urged her on and Kagome continued.

"He…" she took a short breath forcing air back into her lungs. "He dragged my mother into the bedroom where he raped her and then left her for dead." Kouga had a sick feeling creep down his spine and lurch in his gut. He knew it wasn't over yet, because both her parents were dead; but he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear the rest anymore.

"When my father got home and found my mother like that, of course he rushed her to the hospital. The doctors said she would be okay, but after having her in a private wing for over a month they found out that I had been conceived." Kouga brows knitted together and his eyes widened in shock. "They weren't sure whose baby I was, and so the next nine months were obviously hell on the both of them. But Mom, she was great…she was determined to give me a happy life, regardless. She spent all her time on the nursery, and from what I understand she was very happy despite the odds. Apparently it even gave Dad some hope again. She really was his whole life…" Kagome got silent again, lost in some distant memory; her eyes dusky and far away.

"Kagome?" Kouga didn't want to ask what happened next, she seemed content with this part of the story, but he had to know.

"Oh yeah…sorry." She took another deep breath and prepared herself for the next part. "When my mother went into labor it was exciting for the both of them. They had even resolved that even if the rapist filth had been my biological father, that it would make no difference to either of them. Mom was in labor for fourteen hours. It was becoming quite clear to everyone that she probably wouldn't make it. She lasted two days after my birth." Kagome could feel the salty tears slowly falling down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes in guilt and shame.

Kouga was amazed at how beautiful she looked, and he rubbed his thumb across her face to dry the tears.

"Dad was devastated of course…she really was his whole world. And so that was it, I grew up with a Dad resorting to alcohol as a way of escaping the world around him. He lost his job when I was five, and never even looked at me. Maybe I could have taken it if he had beaten me or yelled at me instead, but he couldn't even stand being in the same room as me, much less talking. One night, after way too many shots he turned on the TV, and the news was reporting on another rape in the area. He flipped of course. He started trashing the house, throwing things, smashing lamps and chairs. The only thing he didn't touch were Moms figurines she collected. They were an assortment of glass, porcelain, china, and clay ballerinas of all shapes and sizes."

"Well I walked in the room to see what was going on, and the sight scared me so badly that I jumped back and tripped landing against the case her collection was kept in. I swear it all happened in slow motion, because the doll stood there for a second, not able to make up her mind on whether she should fall or not. Oh but when she did I heard a roar of anger from Father. He rushed over, shoving me out of the way and picking up the figure to examine the damage. Her outstretched leg was broken off and lying on the floor next to her. And that's when the screaming came. 'WHY MUST YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING? YOU DESTROYED MY LOVE, MY MARRIAGE, MY LIFE! JUST GO AWAY…just go away…_please_.'"

"So I did. I ran to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. Of course I didn't know what in the world he was talking about. I was so scared and hurt and I kept wondering if what he said was true or not. After a few hours of total silence I crept back into the den to see what he was doing…" Kouga noticed how pale she had become again, and he mentally prepared himself. "He was lying on the floor; with the jagged broken edge of the ballerina's leg in his hand. His wrists were sliced and gashed, and it looked like he'd cut them so many times that he'd torn chunks out of the flesh. I ran to him, sobbing. I knew it was my fault, knew I should have never been born. I shook him and shook him but he never woke up…"

"After missing a few days of pre-school the authorities arrived at the house, and broke down the door. And there I was, still shaking him. Doctors said I was delusional, and that the shock was too much for me to handle. I had no other family, so I was shipped off to an orphanage. No parents wanted me, because of the stories they'd heard. A few couples tried me out like a new puppy, but always returned me after a few days. As I got older, a different kind of family started taking me in." Kouga shuddered and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"But I don't understand something…how do you know all of these details? You were so young and not even born during most of it."

"Easy, staying at the orphanage with nothing but thoughts started getting to me. So when I got to be about nine, I wanted to know what happened; why I became so screwed up. I started online, researching the news around the time I was conceived. Then I researched the hospital I was born at. I started calling doctors, and old close friends of my mother and father. Then one night I broke into the Orphanage's office and looked at my folder. One of the news clips said that Father had written a suicide note. I just had to get my hands on that note, so I called the police station. They didn't want to show me, but I had a right to see it and I knew it, so I kept bugging them about it. Finally one of the officers made a photocopy and mailed it to me."

"It was garbled and made little sense to anyone who'd read it. But I understood it. At first I thought it was written to me, but I after I read it and read it and committed it to memory I knew it was for my Mother."

After I found out everything, I vowed to myself that I would be the best I could. No one was ever going to call me un-fixable or a helpless cause ever again." Kagome, tear-streaked, puffy eyes, and mud smeared, had a defiant and resolute look on her face.

Kouga nodded. The two remained silent for what felt like hours; finally Kouga had to ask the one thing that was still bugging him. "So your demon half?"

"_Him_."

The two met Akiko back at the spring with the clothes. Akiko was sitting on a fallen log humming something softly. When she heard to two approaching she stood up and faced them with a half mad/ half amused look on her face. "Hey, what took you guys so long; you two weren't takin' a rumble in the jung-" Akiko looked at Kagome, tear streaked and somber and ran over to the girl. "Kagome, what happened?"

Akiko searched Kagome's eyes for an answer after the couple remained silent. "What about your parents?"

Kagome looked at Akiko, shocked. She began sputtering out incoherent queries. "What…how did you…?"

"I can kinda read a person's thoughts when their soul has been opened, through their eyes. I know you have heard the expression, 'the gateway to your soul is through your eyes' yada yada yada; well there is some truth to that."

"Oh…" Kagome looked up and stared Akiko in the eyes. Akiko was cautious at first, thinking it might make Kagome feel uncomfortable, but instead she saw trust and understanding, and something else; Kagome had a special power as well; but Akiko sensed that the reason she hadn't told Kouga was because she didn't know it herself. As Akiko searched through Kagome's bedraggled soul, and saw all the cracks and bruises, she realized one thing; even though it was beaten and torn, it was amazingly pure. Akiko herself could feel a lightening in her heart and body. She had never felt something so amazing before.

Akiko was still delving deeper when something caught her eye. She followed that particular tangent getting farther into Kagome's soul. Suddenly her eyes flashed open, wide as saucers, and the deer hanyou coughed – spraying Kagome with blood. Before either Kouga or Kagome could react, Akiko collapsed onto the earthen floor.

Kagome reeled in panic while Kouga hysterically checked her vitals.

_I've killed his best friend. I've killed one of the coolest people I knew, who took time out of her life to take care of me. Everyone was right: my foster families, the orphanage, I am un-fixable, a lost cause. My soul is probably so black that Akiko's own soul couldn't handle it. I'm such a monster. I wish I could be as good as Sango, or Akiko, as pure, instead I am a demented no good foul person. I wish I could take everything back. _Kagome had a flash of doing the same thing over her father's lifeless body, and she froze. _Everyone around me is dying. I want to heal someone for once, instead of this…_

When it became apparent to Kouga that she wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped beating he lost it.

Kouga entered the woods, and began running. Once he ran so far that he couldn't breathe, he came to halt, skidding on the clumped mud.Then he howled at the cloudless, gray sky; it seemed to be just as grieved as he was. He had known Akiko for so long; had run with her when they both couldn't sleep. He consoled her when she thought she wouldn't make it through another night. Kouga protected her like she was his own baby sister, and even slept on her floor when she was scared that her Father would return for her. He listened to her scream in her nightmares, and held her while she cried. So many memories to live with; too many to live with knowing that she was gone forever now. He knew it wasn't Kagome's fault when he reasoned, but he didn't want to reason. Kouga struggled not to blame her and tear her shred from shred. That's why he left. Looking at the two of them made his heart weep. Two girls he loved. One he had grown to love over a long time, and had woven herself into his heart. And the other; a spirit that instantly sparked him into life, away from the pain of his real one; where people hurt him, deceived him, and deserted him. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome collapsed her body on Akiko's and began crying even more; crying for her to be better. "Please be okay Akiko, please be alive." She whispered false hopes into the cold air. "Please Akiko, don't be dead…"

"Okay okay, but if I promise to not be dead will you get the hell off me?"

Kagome jerked up and stared at the rising Akiko with a mixture of horror and relief on her face. "Akiko?! But how…you were…and I saw you…you're pulse…what the fuck is going on here?" But before Akiko could answer Kagome squashing hug.

"Cant…breathe!" Kagome stepped away blushing.

"Wouldn't it be my luck to kill you, have you not dead, and then kill you again?" She laughed but it wasn't a ha-ha laugh, but more like a "that really _would_ be my luck" bitter laugh. "So what happened, I saw you, you were dead." She eyed Akiko curiously.

"Could be something to do with you, you're practically glowing Kagome; you're not a miko are you?" It was Akiko's turn to eye Kagome curiously.

"No, of course not; don't be ridiculous." Kagome scoffed.

"You sure, you're mother was one, there's a great chance that you're one too. In fact it is like a 98 chance that you're one." Akiko took Kagome's momentary silence to hunch over and take several gulping breaths – filling her forgotten lungs with precious oxygen.

"How do you know that my mo- wait, never mind, the whole soul thing right?" Akiko nodded. "But okay, been there done that, please don't do it again."

"Yeah, that was sure an experience I don't ever want to repeat; not even if someone threatened Kouga with castration." Akiko looked around. "By the way, where is-"

"Kouga, oh…I HAVE to go find him. Will you be okay here?" She looked at Akiko like she was a helpless child.

"Yes, I need to re-bathe in the river, I'm bloody and covered in mud. Go and find him, he might want to know that I am still kickin." She grinned and headed for the bank. Kagome ran off in the general direction that Kouga headed; but it wasn't too hard to find him because he left a path of destruction behind him. When she finally reached the trail end, she heard a whimpering/howling noise, and found Kouga in the fetal position. As soon as she got close, she saw him visibly tense, watching the rippling of muscles flow from shoulders to toes.

"Kagome." Kouga growled out her name. "Go…away." He strained audibly.

"But Kouga, Aki-"

"DON'T…say her name." Kouga ground out the words.

"Listen to me, I-"

"No, you listen to me. Kagome, you're amazing, something about you, it makes me…alive. But I loved Akiko with every fiber of my being, and she showed me that family wasn't such a bad thing, because family wasn't a blood bond, it was something you had with another person. Something so strong and so special, that it went beyond friendship. Akiko was my little sister, and now she is back there, and the only thing keeping me from ripping you to shreds right now, is the fact that I think I love you. Each second you stand there, I have to fight every urge in my body not to attack. So please, I won't ask you again, leave." He never even looked at her, but if he did, he would have seen Kagome's heart – visibly breaking on her face. She was absolutely horrified, and terrified. Kagome ran from the seen, blinded by tears. She lost her footing on the icy ground, and landed with a thud to her skull, sending her spiraling into a nightmare of black.

x-x-x-x-x-

When Kagome awoke, Kouga was kneeling over her with eyes clouded full of misery, resentment and something else. Guilt? That couldn't be right. She tried to move, but when she did Kagome felt a tidal wave of pain flashing through her frail body. How long had she been out? Oh Kami; she was supposed to meet Sango at 1:00. "Wh…what's going on?" Kagome looked around and saw Akiko sitting cross-legged, leaning against a tree, with her own tears slowly streaming down her face.

"She's awake!" Kouga called to Akiko, who opened her eyes, stunned, and stumbled over, barely getting the first foot in front of her before she fell onto the next. Miraculously she made it over without tripping and collapsed at Kagome's side. "

Okay, what is going on, all I remember is…" Kagome flashed back to Kouga yelling at her, and then running away; slipping on the ice, then blackness; that terrible, deafening blackness. Kagome choked out a sob, and then looked up at Akiko, full of questions.

"I found you, passed out. You were a mess Kagome - blood everywhere, you lost a lot of it. I don't know how…" Kagome knew what she was going to say 'how you survived'. "But you had a weak pulse, so I hefted you into my arms, and searched out Kouga. I think he about passed out when he saw me, alive, carrying you, half-dead. When I finally explained to him what happened, well…" She peered at Kouga.

"I…" Kouga swallowed hard. "I felt terrible Kagome, this was all my fault. What I said…I…I did mean it…" Kagome paled a bit. "I mean about the love part! Please don't look at me like I am a monster Kagome, I don't think I could take it, I already feel like one." He looked away, and sighed. Then, Kouga felt a soft hand on his cheek, and he looked back to see Kagome's extended arm, forgiveness in her eyes.

"It was my fault Kouga; I just wanted to tell you Akiko was alive. But she wouldn't have died if I hadn't-"

Akiko interrupted. "Please don't say that Kagome, I was the one who kept searching deeper into your soul. I think I know more about you than you do yourself; it was terrible of me, I went beyond what you planned on telling me and that was a breach of trust on my part. If I hadn't done it, none of us would be where we are right now. The point is I could have spared us all a lot of heartache if I had stopped where I should have. The weird thing is though, before I…left, I felt this lightening sensation, like my own soul was being purified."

"That's it! You were!" announced Kouga. "You were being inadvertently purified by delving that deep into Kagome's soul. Kagome you have to be a miko, just a very strong and oblivious one."

"Whatever…that is something my small brain cant even process right now. What time is it?" she asked.

"12:20"

"Oh no! I have to..." Kagome tried to sit up.

"What? What is it Kagome, how can we help?"

"I was gonna meet Sango outside of the school at 12:30 to tell her why I didn't come, and so we would have enough time to make it to the sign-up place."

"Well where is it? The sign-up place I mean?"

"Some place in Tokyo, I gave Sango the flyer with the exact address on it."

"You'll never make it in time Kagome; but I have an idea. Since I don't know where your school is, Akiko can run there, and tell Sango everything. Then they will catch a bus and make it back in time. Meanwhile, you and I will start heading there. You will find that you're able to run much faster than a human. So we can travel that way, until we reach Tokyo. From there we will just ask directions. How does that sound?" Akiko looked mischievous and nodded emphatically. Was there something I didn't catch here?

"Yes…but I don't really see…" Oh, gotcha; it dawned on Kagome. It wasn't really necessary, because if Akiko could run there and catch Sango in time, I sure could, and then we could just ride the bus together. Kouga wanted a chance to be alone with her, probably so he could explain himself further. Kagome decided to play along. "Yep, that sounds like a great plan to me."

"Great! Then I suggest we all get going. See you in Tokyo!" Akiko turned on her heal and sprinted off.

"Good idea. Let's get going." Kouga started to leave, but Kagome coughed. "What's wrong Kagome? Are you still to hurt, I could carry you?" Kagome anime sweat-dropped.

"No, actually, I think the wound is almost gone? Weird."

"Okay, so why are we not going?" Kouga seemed confused.

"I just, why don't I look like a demon?" Kagome spluttered out. "I mean no ears, no tail, and no claws, what's the deal here? I have the attributes that don't show, like speed and strength; a higher body-heat and the ability to heal faster; but the physical attributes are non-existent. What the hell is going on?"

"Err…" Kouga paused. "I dunno Kagome; it's all pretty freaky to me too. Although it is possible that this could have something to do with your mother."

"Huh?" How very poetic.

"Well, considering how hanyou's are prejudiced against, and the terms under which you were conceived, it is possible that your mother hid your appearance while you were still inside the womb to hide your identity – so that no matter what, you would seem to be your father's."

"That makes a bunch of sense actually…" Kagome thought about it. Yeah, it did; but I think I am going to investigate a bit. If I am such a powerful miko, I should be able to reveal myself right? Hmmm…definitely something to think about… "Okay, my curiosity has been sated for now, we should get going." Kouga nodded and started to head off with Kagome right on his heals.

As the two ran Kagome felt the thrill of the icy wind, blasting her face, and the excitement of the run coursed through her veins. She understood now what it must be like running with a pack, even though she was only with one other. Kagome couldn't wait to run with a larger group; how thrilling it would be. As soon as she accepted who she was things made a lot more sense; considering her heritage. She hadn't had to work nearly as hard as Sango to get in shape, and was still stronger than her. Other things throughout her childhood also proved that she had been clearly delusional about who she was. But come on, who would think they were hanyou when they looked completely human?

No one, that's who.

When Kouga and Kagome reached Tokyo, in amazing time, they slowed to a leisurely pace, looking around at the different signs that would reveal where they were supposed to head. "Kagome?" Kouga asked tentatively.

"Hmm… Yes Kouga?" The two walked along the busy sidewalk, but it seemed like no one else existed at that moment.

"About what happened…?"

"Listen Kouga; you don't have to explain anything to me. I mean it, _anything_. What happened was terrible, and you could say that it doesn't matter now, because technically everything turned out all hunky-dory, but it's not. I killed her, not intentionally, and certainly it wasn't my entire fault either; but it doesn't change the fact that something inside of my body killed her, without my having any control over it." Kagome sighed. "I couldn't blame you if you never forgave me; what you said was true back there."

"No, Kagome you're not listening to me." Kouga grinned big. "I already told you I wasn't lying when I said I thought I loved you. After you ran away, I couldn't believe I had said those things, I could sense your heart-break, smell your tears, and the anxiety and frantic behavior you were experiencing. Every muscle in my body forced me to come out of that depression to make sure you didn't "slip and bump your head" while running away from me. When I saw Akiko carrying you down the path, I freaked Kagome. Yes Akiko was back, but I didn't think my mind could handle losing both of you in an hour. Then it all clicked to me; if you got better, I would promise to never hurt you ever, _ever_ again. Do you understand?"

Kagome was speechless; other than Sango, no one had ever cared about her, or showed so much interest in her feelings; no one. Here Kouga was, walking next to her, and she knew it would kill her to leave him, but nothing could make her stay here. The only salvation I will find is away from Tokyo and all these terrible memories forever. "I think I love you too Kouga, you don't know how hard that is for me to say out loud. It feels like everyone I love or care for leaves me, and here I am leaving you, and Akiko. But believe me; I will love you forever, especially for this small gift you have granted me."

"What's that, since I can't convince you to stay here, with us?" Kouga frowned.

Kagome linked hands with Kouga, who instantly brightened. "A good memory to take with me before I go." She inched closer to him, and placed her head on his shoulder. _At least I will have this…_

x-x-x-x-x-

Akiko made it back to the school where she found Kagome just the night before. There were a few children out front, but she instantly picked out Sango. She was standing there, with piercing eyes, and a worried demeanor. Akiko walked closer, and calmly, almost having déjà vu from last night, approached the girl. "Sango?"

Sango gave Akiko a distrustful once-over. "Who are you?" _And what the hell do you want with me?_

"Kagome sent me; I'm here to escort you to Tokyo, where she will meet us with my brother Kouga." Akiko, all sincere, smiled at Sango, who lowered her defenses a bit.

"How do I know you aren't some spy or something, working with our parents, or the cops, or the orphanage for that matter?" She eyed Akiko tentatively.

Ah, smart one. "Hmm, guess I will just have to try and convince you…okay, Kagome would never tell some stranger this, so now you know you can trust me." She paused for dramatic effect, and Sango scoffed. "Her father didn't die in some random event, but committed suicide due to Kagome's own conception." Sango gasped.

"Oh, but how…that doesn't…Kagome would never tell…but I guess that I would have to believe you then." The girl seemed to be in extreme concentration, and Akiko hated to break her out of it, but they were sort of on a tight schedule here.

"Listen Sango, as I am sure you're aware, were on a schedule, both for the bus, and for that meeting, so we can talk as we walk; that's the bus stop right?" Sango nodded in realization and agreement. "Okay then, let's go."

Sango was stunned by the authority Akiko automatically took over the situation and found herself oddly attracted to it. Once on the bus they headed for the very back, presumably so they could talk; and talk they did. It wasn't a very long bus ride, but she instantly like Akiko's friendliness and humor. Sango had been stunned to find out the events leading up to then, and horrified when she found out about the death and resurrection of Akiko, and the near death of Kagome (owing her life to the fact that she also, along with being hanyou, discovered she was a powerful miko as well). Once they made it off the bus the girls headed to the proper address, a short walk, and waited, it was almost 1:00, and if Kagome wasn't there soon, they would miss their chance. Luckily Kagome and the guy she had to assume was Kouga showed up not 2 minutes later, smiling and looking like the cutest couple in the world. Although it did surprise her to see Kagome like that, considering the way she shut off people so whole-heartedly; and the fact that they had only known each other for like 18 hours.

Oh well, a lot of things didn't make sense to her. "Kagome!" Sango waved them over. Kagome reluctantly at first released Kouga and skipped over to give Sango a great big bear hug. "I can't believe what all has happened, Akiko told me everything; but c'mon, we have to hurry to make the sign-up."

Kagome turned around to look at the two faces she knew she would miss forever. She first approached Akiko, and have her a warm hug. "I will miss you, if you can ever forgive me for what happened…" Akiko laughed and punched her in the arm. Kagome mouthed an 'ow', and laughed too. "I guess that's a maybe?" Then she dodged another punch and faced Kouga. "I don't know what to say?"

"Don't say anything." Kouga grabbed Kagome up in a tight embrace and kissed her passionately for everyone to see. Akiko sighed and rolled her eyes, while Sango giggled. When they finally let go for air, Kouga whispered in her ear, "Don't ever say goodbye, nothing is written in stone." Then he kissed her nose and walked out of her life. She felt tears streaming down her face, and wondered why she was crying. _I promise, I won't ever say goodbye again…_ Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, and they entered the building that would decide the rest of their lives, forever.

x-x-x-x-x-

reviews


End file.
